Go With Me?
by vixen519
Summary: Nobody knew that Harry could get that drunk, nor did they know he was talented like that…


**Disclaimer - **Potter belongs to JKR, Steve Klowes, Scholastic and WB. The song (_Would you go with me_) belongs to Frank Rogers, Shawn Camp, John Scott Sherrill & JOSH TURNER

; so last time I checked NONE of those people where (and never shall) be me!

**Pairing**: Harry/Ginny, hint of Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Nobody knew that Harry could get _that_ drunk, nor did they know he was talented like that….

Song – italic talking - regular

OoOoOo

Harry Potter was usually the man who was helping his red-headed friend out of the bar at closing time. However this night was very different. Tonight he was planning on proposing to a very special lady he cared about dearly. After dating for nearly four years now he was going to the next step finally.

And at the moment was screwing it up immensely one would say. Ron and told him that when he had proposed to Hermione he was slightly intoxicated, so Harry should be as well to be fair. But of course Ron had left out the fact once she had said a chipper yes, he puked about three feet away from her which upset the bookworm quite a bit.

"Come on now Harry, just a little bit more of this Firewiskey and you'll calm down enough to ask her!"

With a glazed eye he looked at the bottle Ron was offering him. At this point in the evening, before Ginny was to show up, he had already consumed at least three or four bottles it seemed. Harry was absolutely sure he was on his way to be sloshed out of his mind by the time the gorgeous crimson haired woman made her entrance. He took the bottle with her on his mind, not thinking of the consequences what so ever.

"Ron, don't you think that's plenty of bottles? I mean, he might pass out before she even **gets** here at the rate your passing them out to him" Hermione lectured her husband of two years.

"Hermione, you're over-reacting! He's just fine really. Besides he is doing loads better then earlier this afternoon from when I picked him up at his flat" Ron reasoned with a raised eye brow.

Harry just barely listened to the two debate on whither or not he had had too much alcohol in his system by this moment. The boy, well now man-who-lived was watching some poor girl on some mini-stage sing some song by help of karaoke. Seeing her made him think of the past memories in the bar. They had chosen this muggle bar because it was Ginny and his first date after he had come to his senses after the whole mess with Dumbledore's death. She had loved seeing people sing and act like nothing bad was in the world. That night his scarlet curled love had even decided to sing something, getting some looks that made him want to hex the balls of the men but chose not to. Ginny had begged him to sing but he wouldn't, every time they went back (as rare as it was) she would and he would not. However as he watched this girl sing, which he believed the song to believe the song Ginny did first time, he got an idea.

"Ron, I'll be right over there. When Ginny walks in signal me, ok?" Harry said befuddled.

The couple just looked confused at him as he walked over at the selection of the music.

OoOoOo

She was late. Very, incredible late due to some rather annoying paper work a pesky Lavender Brown thrusted upon her last minute. Ginny had wanted to hex the daylights out of her for her still not being of the fact Ron was married and now taking it out on her, but one just had to suck it up until promotions came along. She loved her job as a healer most of the time but paper work was the only part that was a pain, also the occasional perverted patient who tried getting fresh with her.

But that did not matter now as she made her way to one of her favorite places to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was so glad that Ron and Hermione were finally going to join them at the place she had come to love very much. After months of begging, Harry had gotten them to come tonight. Which she was now an hour late!

"They are going to kill me!" She muttered under her breath as she walked into the bar.

She looked around to try and find any of the "Trio" as people called them back at Hogwarts. No sign of Harry at their 'spot', as they jokingly referred to it. But she spotted Ron and Hermione near the men's restroom door at a table, snogging like they were about to start shagging right in the middle of the place. Deciding to be a bit mean she interrupted by clearing her throat. They stopped and blushed.

"Oh, Ginny….heh heh, we err did not see you there! Sorry about that" Hermione stated apologetically while Ron tapped his nose to someone. Ginny just gave them a look and before she could reply a person tapped the microphone on stage.

"Uh excuse me. I'd like to dedicate this song to one Ginerva Weasley"

She looked up at the stage to see Harry up there! Ginny looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"Don't ask us what he's going to do, we don't have a clue!"

A guitar started playing on the music; along with what Harry had told her is a banjo. She recognized the melody as country but not what the song was.

"_Would you go with me, if we rolled down streets of fire?  
Would you hold on to me tighter, as the summer sun got higher?  
If we roll from town to town, And never shut it down?  
Would you go with me, if we were lost in fields of clover?  
Would we walk even closer, until the trip was over?  
And would it be okay, if I didn't know the way__?"_

Her auburn shaded eyes went wide as the lyrics poured from his mouth. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"_If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Let me know if you're really a dream  
I love you so, so would you go with me"_

Tears were filling up in her eyes now as she begun to realize what happening now. Maybe that was the reason why Ron and Hermione really came tonight, not only to sing but to see this?

"_Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together  
could you not look down forever  
if you were lighter than a feather  
Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me?"_

Ginny laughed as she thought of the many times they had gone flying on his broom after Quidditch practices and while they stayed at the Burrow during holidays.

"_If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Help me tie up the ends of a dream  
I gotta know, would you go with me  
I love you so, so would you go with me"_

As the song ended, Harry came off the stage and walked right up to her. In his hand was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life! It was a silver band with a significantly rounded diamond on the top, on the band little diamonds made it look just magnificent! He got on his left knee and merely said, "Ginny, will you go with me wherever life takes us?"

Tears finally decided to come pouring out as she said "Of course! What else do you think I would say Harry Potter?!?"

And to seal the engagement they kissed.

OoOoOo

My first PURE Harry Potter fanfic, don't be too harsh on me guys! I feel it went well but it's y'alls opinion that will make me decided if I add another chapter or keep it one-shot. SO click on the NICE review button below PLEASE!!!!!

If you want to see the diamond I based her ring off of, here is the link:


End file.
